


If You Like Piña Coladas and Getting Caught In The Rain

by gordeaus



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mentions of Blood, happy birthday carmine ilysm, male reader - Freeform, mentions of injury, oh god this is so gay dont look at me, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordeaus/pseuds/gordeaus
Summary: Sometimes the best moments happen at the worst times.[Happy birthday to a literal fallen angel]





	If You Like Piña Coladas and Getting Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> uhh some shit:  
> -carmine being soft to his s/o? absolutely  
> -s/o is male and an in-birth fuck yeah  
> -this is so bad im sorry  
> -this is for myself and the unib server im in love yall
> 
> theres no pina coladas lmao

Rain heavily poured down from the pitch black skies, a single street light illuminating the dark alleyway from afar. The sound of puddles splashing rang loudly out through the boy's ears as he hurridly ran through the streets of the Hollow Night. Blood gushed from a deep cut on his cheek, his knees were bruised as so was his left eye. Scratches on his legs could be seen through his ripped pants as the sound of thunder roared once more.

"We have to go back and get him, dammit!" Carmine snapped, gritting his teeth. His hair was no longer painted red, instead it had reverted back to its natural ghostly white color. His elbows and knees were scraped, though he had no major injuries besides a nasty-looking cut on his right arm. "Are you insane?! Those bastards already beat us to a pulp, and you wanna go back?" Hyde retorted, supporting Orie, who had received a broken leg after an encounter with Enkidu. "Plus, why do you care? You never even think of anyone but your damned self!" 

Before he could continue, Linne interrupted the the two. "Hyde's right. We're no match for the four of them, especially in this state." She gestured towards Orie, who hung her head down sadly. 

"My sincerest apologies, I did not mean to hinder the rest of you due to my injuries. You have my gratitude for saving me from Amnesia," Orie apologized, giving Hyde and Linne a reassuring smile before continuing. "but I am still at fault. I would have liked to go back and assist the boy who saved us." 

The four of them had a nasty encounter with Hilda, Gordeau, Chaos and Enkidu of Amnesia- before a boy came in and distracted them, buying enough time to retreat. Unfortunately, it for some reason didn't go well with Carmine, an In-Birth who was known to beat others to a pulp, leaving them [metaphorically] near the gates of hell. He was arrogant, cruel, foul-mouthed, bloodthirty and short-tempered, yet was off-put by leaving a stranger alone to fight Amnesia.

The four had hid in a dark alleyway, only before it started to rain, quite strongly at that, leaving them drenched and exhausted. "I don't give a damn! I'll go on my own then, if you little shits are too fuckin' scared." He snarled, getting ready to go back out, despite being in no shape to. Linne stood in his way, a hand extended on her right side. "Can't let you. It'd be a shame to let another In-Birth fall, especially at the hands of a group like Amnesia." Before any of them would say another word, the sound of water splashing loudly around could be heard from afar. "Hold on. Someone's ther-" 

"Carmine? Shit, where is h-" 

Pushing Linne out of the way, Carmine dashed out of the alleyway, probably faster than his injuries allowed him to. "Wh- Carmine, wait!" Hyde screamed after him, though unable to move due to having Orie on his shoulder. 

"[S/O], we're in this alleyway, hurry the fuck up before I drag your.... ass..." He stopped himself, seeing his partner's physical state. A horrible cut on his lip and cheek, eye bruised, and he was limping, no less. His school uniform was torn and drenched from head to toe, water droplets dripping from his messed up hair. A single street light illuminated his figure, clenching his arm, his face slowly morphed into a small smile at the sight of Carmine. 

"You're alright, thank God." [S/O] murmured, limping his way as fast he could before falling into his boyfriend's arms. Caressing his face with a surprising amount of gentleness, Carmine pressed his own forhead against the others, noses touching. 

Hyde, Orie and Linne whsipered amongst each other, staring wide-eyed at the two, most notably at Carmine- who had a pair of hands wrapped around his neck, who ignored the three of them.

"Probably not gonna last long." [S/O] whispered, dragging a finger along a small cut on his forhead, resting his hand on his cheek and offering a small smile. Carmine held the hand on his cheek, somehow leaning in even closer. "Don't fucking tell me you're gonna die here, you can't I love you-" [S/O] laughed, cutting him off. "No, I'm not gonna die, I just mean I'm not gonna stay awake. I'm gonna pass out soon." He chuckled, planting a kiss on Carmine's forhead. "Mm... and I'm proud of you. You said you loved me, even in front of your friends." 

Carmine's face exploded into a brilliant red as he buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. He was flaring up and even could feel the other's stare on the back of his skull. "Jesus fuck, I had to say that now, in front of a bunch of shitheads, huh?" He whispered, breath tickling [S/O]'s neck, who only chuckled. "I love you too, Crimson Origins."


End file.
